This invention relates to a stabilizer bar unit for an automobile, more particularly to an improved stabilizer bar unit the torsion to the wheels of which can be automatically adjusted.
A so-called "independent front suspension" is used on most passenger cars and light-duty trucks. FIG. 1 shows an independent front suspension assembly which includes two shock absorbers 11, two coil springs 12 and a generally U-shaped stabilizer bar 13. The bar 13 is secured to two control arms 14 at two ends thereof and has an intermediate portion which is journalled on the automobile frame by two bushings 15. When the automobile is steered, or when one of the automobile's front wheels abruptly rolls over a bump, the stabilizer bar can minimize the sway of the automobile. The torsion of the bar 13 is fixed to the front wheels. A slim bar 13 maintains riding comfort, but does not sufficiently prevent the sway of the automobile. On the other hand, an adequately thickened bar 13 provides a satisfactory anti-sway effect, however, the occupants in the automobile are greatly discomforted when the automobile travels over an uneven road.